deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Lloyd Hemlock vs. Marshal D. Fitzgerald
Marshal D. Fitzgerald, a famous author searching for inspiration vs. Lloyd Hemlock, the Pokémon professor of various and controversial research subjects Intro "So you're the famous author Fitzgerald?" "And you're Professor Hemlock?" The two men looked at each other, offering a hand for professional courtesy. "I've heard about you before, Professor." "Is that so?" "Indeed. I was interviewing another scientist that discussed your...interesting work. I'll admit, I'm intrigued." Lloyd raised an eyebrow in spite of himself, slightly surprised. "Thank you." His tone of voice changed to that of an underqualified teacher. "It's so nice to be appreciated for once." The two men laughed, all sense of professionalism lost to the quick spark of friendship. "I've just finished a series of novels, and need a new subject. I'll think I'll dabble into science fiction; would you mind to provide some insight?" Lloyd nodded as their host walked in silently. "You two seemed to have hit it off. Go ahead and start." Lloyd Hemlock Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor, obtaining his degree soon after getting the required eight gym badges to compete in the Leagues. Unlike most other professors, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef {Pach's Trainer}, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine. He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. Where alcohol is inappropriate, he tends to drink white tea, with a single teaspoon of honey per cup. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they share. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he considers, and treats like, his family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. |-|Barkspawn= Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both her trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. As Lloyd's second Pokémon, she was exposed to his lab's chemicals while he was starting out and couldn't afford safety equipment. While Mariner was unaffected due to his protective shell, Barkspawn underwent a physical mutation to resemble her Mega Form without actually being in it. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Basic Information: *Name: Barkspawm *Species: Houndoom *Type: Dark/Fire *Ability: Early Bird **The Pokémon awakens quickly from sleep. *Personal Info: Flaming Vodka is her favorite drink. *Item: Heat Rock **It extends the duration of the move Sunny Day when used by the holder. Moves: *'Fire Blast:' Barkspawn charges an orb of fire between the horns on her head and then launches it at the opponent. Once it connects, it explodes. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *'Flamethrower:' Barkspawn unleashes a torrent of fire, streaming from the horns on her head. Has a chance to apply Burn to the target. *'Beat Up:' Barkspawn howls, and the rest of the team jumps down from the viewing stand. They all converge on the opponent, attacking physically. After some time, the other members of the team return to the stand. *'Fire Spin:' Blasts of fire come out of the two horns on her chest as she circles the opponent rapidly, trapping her foe in a spinning column of fire, trapping them. At the end of the duration, she sits and howls, causing the column to collapse onto the trapped foe. *'Sunny Day:' Barkspawn glows white, sits, and howls, shooting a white beam from her horns at the sky. All clouds scatter, and intense sunlight bathes the battlefield. *'Solar Beam:' A ball of light appears between the horns on Barkspawn's head, and two more on the tips of the horns on her chest. They then fire in a massive, collected beam at the opponent. |-|Surgeon= Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make her into an excellent surgeon. Highly energetic and with a kind disposition, she is one of the friendlier Pokémon on his team with those outside it. This does not, however, inhibit her fascination with cutting things open and performing experiments. Her lab coat's sleeves contain sheathes for her claws; Lloyd added these after he needed medical treatment when she had given him a hug. In the lab, she performs surgical operations, autopsies, and dissections. Basic Information: *Name: Surgeon *Species: Kabutops *Type: Rock/Water *Ability: Battle Armor **Protects the Pokémon from critical hits. *Personal Info: Blood is her favorite drink. *Item: Big Root **It boosts the power of HP-stealing moves so the holder recovers more HP. Moves: *'Cut:' Surgeon charges in and uses one of her two claws to slice the opponent. *'Aqua Jet:' An orb of water collects on the tip of one of Surgeon's claws. A thin, high-pressure jet of water shoots out and slices into the opponent. Always strikes first. *'Night Slash:' One of Surgeon's claws glows with a dark purple, almost black, aura. He then strikes at his foe with lightning speed. *'Stone Edge:' A white ring forms around Surgeon's claws, which then solidify into scalpel-like obisidan chunks. These then fly at the opponent at high speed. *'Mega Drain:' Surgeon's claws glow green, and she makes a cutting gesture. Two green beams of light, with pointed, scythe-like ends, stab into the opponent. They drain some of the opponent's life energy, healing Surgeon. *'Stealth Rock:' Surgeon slams the ground with her claws. Whenever an opponent switches a Pokemon in, the ground on their side will erupt into several stones that then crush the opponent's Pokemon. |-|Mariner= Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. Mariner tends to act as a limiting agent to Barkspawn's pyromania, often putting out fires she starts. The two have a playful rivalry, but are quick to drown and/or burn anyone who tries to harm the other. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Basic Information: *Name: Mariner *Species: Blastoise *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Personal Info: Water is his favorite drink. *Item: Blastoisinite **Allows Blastoise to Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise Moves: *'Blizzard:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. They shoot torrents of ice crystals at the opponent. *'Hydro Pump:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot converging spouts of high-pressure water at the opponent. *'Scald:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannon(s) on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot a blast of scalding-hot water, surrounded by steam. *'Hail:' Mariner braces himself, pointing his cannons at the sky. The cannons shoot forth a blend of ice, water, and water vapor. These all condense high in the atmosphere and create a hailstorm. *'Skull Bash:' Mariner braces himself, lowering his head slightly as it becomes cloaked in a grey aura. Mariner then charges forward with surprising speed and headbutts his opponent, surrounded now by a dark blue-black aura. *'Smack Down:' Mariner braces himself, pointing the cannons on his back at his opponent. The cannons shoot high pressure water laced with pebbles. |-|Osha= Using a spirit drawn out by a Shedininja and special scientific equipment, Lloyd bound the spirit to a sword and created a Honedge. He raised her to an Aegislash and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Lloyd and the other five Pokémon on their team, and greatly enjoys slicing anyone or anything that would harm them to ribbons. Osha and Surgeon are frequently found discussing the finer points of cutting things. In the lab, she ensures all the safety equipment works properly and acts as Surgeon's assistant when needed. Basic Information: *Name: Osha *Species: Shiny Aegislash *Type: Steel/Ghost *Ability: Stance Change **The Pokémon changes form depending on how it battles. *Personal Info: Green tea is her favorite drink. *Item: Focus Band **An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just barely any health. Moves: *'King's Shield: Osha switches to Defense Form and glows with a dark red-black aura. Osha guards against all non-status effect moves, and drops the attack of foes that make physical contact. *'Rock Slide:' Osha charges a white orb in the center of the shield and then slams her shield into the ground. The white orb shatters into many others, and rises up over the opponent. The orbs turn into boulders and slam down on the opponent. *'Brick Break:' Osha brings her shield smashing down onto her opponent, ignoring any psychic barrier or defenses set up by the enemy. *'Iron Head:' Osha assumes Shield Form, and charges straight at the foe, point-first. She does back to Sword Form afterwards. *'Shadow Ball:' Osha charges a black sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere shoots out to strike. *'Hyper Beam:' Osha charges a red sphere in the center of her shield. She aims it at the opponent, and the sphere turns into a beam. Move requires a recharge turn afterwards. |-|Splicer= Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Shedinja, Lloyd recreated the effects of an ancient ritual with modern science to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Basic Info: *Name: Splicer *Species: Spiritomb *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Pressure **The Pokémon raises opposing Pokémon's PP usage. *Personal Info: Hot Chocolate is his favorite drink. *Item: Spell Tag **A sinister, eerie tag that boosts the power of Ghost-type moves. Moves: *'Icy Wind:' Splicer exhales, blowing icy particles towards the opponent at high speed. *'Shadow Sneak:'Splicer melts into the ground, becoming a small, hard to notice shadow. He moves towards his target for a sneak attack. *'Ominous Wind': Spiritomb's projected body increases in size and exhales, infusing his breath with the malice contained within the souls that make up his body to damage his foe. *'Dark Pulse': Splicer's keystone turns black, and two orbs made out of rotating black circles obscure its eyes. These get fired at the opponent as a beam. *'Foul Play': Splicer's projected body pulses, and his foe leaps in for an attack. The swipe passes through his body, which shifts space to have the target strike itself. *'Uproar' Splicer's body pulses, and emits unearthly shrieks and banshee wails that assault the opponent with sound for a few turns. |-|Shale= While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Basic Info: *Name: Shale *Species: Shiny Golurk *Type: Ground/Ghost *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Personal Info: Motor Oil is his favorite drink. *Item: Muscle Band **It is a headband that slightly boosts the power of physical moves. Moves: *'Shadow Punch' Shale's fist glows dark purple and becomes intangible. He punches his foe, and his fist turns sold just as it hits. *'Thunder Punch:' Shale's fist glows yellow & black and is surrounded by lightning. He punches the foe, who receives an electric jolt. *'Drain Punch:' Shale's fist glows black, and the aura grows several spikes on his knuckles. He then punches his foe, and drains some of their life force to heal himself. *'Fly:' Golurk's feet retract into legs and hands retract into arms, creating four sets of thrusters which activate and propel Shale skyward. Next turn, he swoops down and body slams the opponent. *'Ice Punch:' Shale's fist is surrounded in a pale, bluish-white mist. He then punches the foe. *'Fire Punch' Shale's fist is surrounded with a red and orange aura, which turns into fire. He then punches the opponent. Marshal D. Fitzgerald Hailing from the Kalos Region, Marshal was born into a lower-middle class family with not much to their names. This left with aspirations to become something more than simple folk and he began to dedicate himself to the teachings of others. He particularly felt deeply passionate for reading and writing as they were often the most available ways to gain knowledge and practical skills from. He'd often read within the woods as a way to keep his mind at ease and near other creatures he hoped to have inspire him. During this period of time he'd also take up Pokemon training as a way to keep his mind at ease and held battling as a hobby of his alongside his reading and writing. After finishing his schooling, he'd take writing on as a full time job and began writing short stories that brought him a steady flow of income until his first major story broke into the market. The Ballad Of Nights became extremely popular among readers and critics thus bringing Marshal to finally accomplishing his dream of becoming a major author, he'd continue the series before ultimately ending the series with its third installment. |-|Ulysses= Ulysses is most passionate about battle and sees it as a way of life to achieve glory. Because of this he often sees eye to eye with Kaiser as a fellow dreamer for belief in greater glory. Focusing on the belief of bettering himself to achieve said dreams alongside his rival Kaiser despite one of his wishes is defeat him through combat. Most likely to be seen training and often seen as the biggest dreamer of the group. Basic Info *Name: Ulysses *Species: Volcarona *Type: Fire/Bug *Ability: Swarm **Powers up Bug-type moves when weak on health *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal that regenerate a small portion of health Moves: *'Quiver Dance:' Ulysses does a small dance, increasing her special attack, defense, and speed. *'Bug Buzz:' Ulysses emits red soundwaves that do damage and lower defense. *'Hidden Power:' Ulysses launches brown, mud-colored orbs at the target from within herself. It does Ground-type damage. *'Fiery Dance:' Cloaked in flames, Ulysses flaps its wings and small embers are launched at the enemy. This may also raise Special attack. *'Roost:' Ulysses lands on the ground to take a rest, restoring a significant portion of health. *'Light Screen:' Ulysses' wings glow blue, and a barrier to protect against special attack is put upon the team. |-|Carnegie= The most quiet member of the group as he rarely interacts with many others beyond that of what he considers his family. Seen as the most serious of the group who believes that there is little need for taking advantage of the pleasures of life. This tends to make his own personality clash with that of Kaiser due to their vast differences in ideology. Of course, this has granted him the ability of observation to maximize its effectiveness and he can often be spotted staring at others. Basic Info *Name: Carnegie *Species: Metagross *Type: Steel/Psychic *Ability: Clear Body **Stats cannot be lowered *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a leftover meal, these heal a small portion of the user's health. Moves: *'Earthquake:' Carnegie plants his claws into the ground, and a tremor shakes the entire battlefield. *'Reflect:' Carnegie's X-plate glows pink, and a barrier to protect against physical attacks is put upon the team. *'Stealth Rock:' Carnegie slams his claws into the ground, and jagged rocks surround the target. Whenever a Pokemon is swapped in, these rocks attack them. *'Psychic:' Carnegie's entire body glows blue, and he lifts the target up and throws them. *'Zen Headbutt:' Carnegie glows a bluish-white, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to cause them to possibly flinch. *'Grass Knot:' Carnegie digs his claws into the ground, and a small knot of grass appears to trip the foe. |-|Merlin= Merlin is often identified as the oldest of the group of Pokemon and due to this is the wisest. Seen as the most reclusive of the group and often mediating which makes him the most calm and least prone to showing anger and maintains a stoic appearance. He takes time to study his surroundings and analyze them as a way to gain further knowledge. Basic Info *Name: Merlin *Species: Alakazam *Type: Psychic *Ability: Magic Guard **Cannot take indirect damage *Item: Alakazite **Allows Merlin to evolve into Mega Alakazam Moves: *'Charge Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow yellow, and he launches a bolt of high-powered electricity at the foe. *'Shadow Ball:' Merlin forms a ball of shadowy energy, and launches it at the foe. *'Psyshock:' Merlin's spoons glow blue, and he launches a blob of psychic energy at the target. *'Hidden Power:' Merlin's spoons glow white, and orbs of light blue energy from within him are launched at the target. This attack does Ice damage. *'Recover:' Merlin glows yellow, and a significant portion of his health is restored. *'Signal Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow rainbow colors, and he launches an odd beam at the target. |-|Gatsby= Marshal's first Pokemon and his closest companion as seen through their interactions with each other. Often seen as the most theatrical of the group due to his creativity that he gained from helping Marshal's writing as a source of inspiration for his first novel. Prideful about his combat prowess and his own relation to his master, he is seen as naturally being talented in his skills. Basic Info: *Name: Gatsby *Species: Greninja *Type: Water/Ghost *Ability: Protean **Allows Gatsby to change to the type of the move he's using. *Item: Expert Belt **Moves that are super-effective do extra damage Moves: *'Surf:' Gatsby creates a wave, and he launches the wave over the entire battlefield. *'Ice Beam:' Gatsby forms a beam of ice in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Dark Pulse:' Gatsby forms a beam of darkness in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Extrasensory:' Gatsby forms a beam of psychic energy in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Grass Knot:' Gatsby reaches into the ground, and a thread of grass forms to trip the opponent. *'Spikes:' Gatsby forms several ninja throwing spikes and throws them around the foe. Whenever a new Pokemon enters the field, those spikes when they land. |-|Kaiser= Kaiser is one of the most adventurous of his team and perhaps the biggest dreamer of his team who often sets many goals for himself in order to achieve them. He takes much pride in himself and his accomplishments and seeks to inspires others through his actions and abilities as a combatant. This pride has caused him to regret little even his great mistakes as he accepts them and stays true to himself. He is the most jovial of the group and laughs the loudest out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Kaiser *Species: Garchomp *Type: Dragon/Ground *Ability: Rough Skin **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him *Item: Rocky Helmet **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him Moves: *'Outrage:' Kaiser roars, and he attacks the target endlessly until he becomes confused. *'Earthquake:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing a tremor that shakes the entire battlefield. *'Stone Edge:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Dragon Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows purple, and he slashes at the target. *'Shadow Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows black, and he slashes at the target. *'Swords Dance:' Kaiser crosses his claws, and his speed, attack, and special attack increase. |-|Mattilda= Mattilda is the fun-loving out of Marshal's team and often seen as the most curious and eager of the group. She is often seen flying around seeking to entertain herself with new experiences and people. In battle she does display some of these traits such as her happiness and child-like glee it is unknown whether this is from just joy from battling or she is naturally happy considering what kind of Pokemon she is. She does follows Marshal's orders with precision despite this. Most likely to get in trouble out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Mattilda *Species: Togekiss *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Serene Grace **The chance of additional effects happening is increased. *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal, these gradually increase health over time. Moves: *'Roost:' Mattilda lands for a rest, restoring a significant portion of her health. *'Air Slash:' Mattilda launches several circles of solidified at the target, doing damage. *'Aura Sphere:' Mattilda focuses every fiber of her soul into a single blue orb, launching the attack at her foe. *'Nasty Plot:' Mattilda puts her finger to her chin and forms a plan, increasing her special attack. *'Heal Bell:' Mattilda makes a soothing noise that heals her allies of any status affliction. *'Thunder Wave:' Mattilda flaps her wings, and a wave of electrocmagnetic force hits the target. This paralyzes them. Notes *Default weather; Standard *Both sides start with all six Pokémon that fight in tabber order. *The match will go on until one or both trainers have no Pokémon to fight with. Vote on a battlefield. Lava Ice Rock Water Lava Field.png|Lava Ice Field.jpg|Ice Rock Field.png|Rock Water Field.png|Water Category:Blog posts